<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now Two Ghost's a Party! by Throwable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584858">Now Two Ghost's a Party!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throwable/pseuds/Throwable'>Throwable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Blood and Injury, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghosts, Haunting, He's dead so work with me here, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, It's complicated alright, Nightmares, Phil being a good dad, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sort Of, Swearing, Villain Wilbur Soot, Ya I made a new character, Yelling, borderline abuse, how is that not a tag?, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, sue me lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throwable/pseuds/Throwable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll be there soon Tommy. Not Ghostbur, at least the one you’re used to! See you soon Tommy!”</p><p>When Wilbur died, he came back as Ghostbur, handing out blue that sucked out the sadness. What happens to that used up blue? Tommy and Tubbo both find out for themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everything Platonic Here, None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello Little Brother, Miss Me? - Wraithbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a heads up, this work does contain violence, blood, mentions of death, and alcohol (it's Schlatt, come on). Let me know what you liked, what I can improve, and what you think of the concept! Wraithbur was inspired by cross_066 art on twitter! This is definitely more of an emotional put in work than the other work that I posted, and I would love feedback. Thank you, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two's a crowd, especially when dealing with the worst of your brother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy woke up screaming again. Ever since being exiled from L’manberg nightmares plagued him every night. It was only day three. </p>
<p><br/>
The nightmares were the same every time. Wilbur soot before him, dead. His eyes were blood red and his teeth were stained crimson. The laugh he had when he went insane ringed through the air, just stood right in front of him. </p>
<p><br/>
“<em>I’m dead Tommy.</em>”</p>
<p><br/>
“<em>I’m the Wilbur you don’t want Tommy.</em>”</p>
<p><br/>
“<em>Where does the bad go Tommy? What happens to the used up blue Tommy?</em>”</p>
<p><br/>
“<em>I’ll be there soon Tommy. Not Ghostbur, at least the one you’re used to! See you soon Tommy!</em>”</p>
<p><br/>
He was alone, utterly alone. Just like Wilbur felt when he went off the deep end. This time he really didn’t have people who cared about him. </p>
<p><br/>
He tried to keep positive, he didn’t want to become the next Wilbur, as much as it seemed to be growing more difficult. He made a promise, granted to the friend that now hated him, but he was a man of his word. He couldn’t help but think about what he dreamt about, was there any truth to it? Ghostbur hadn’t been around all day so he couldn’t have asked him.<br/>
No one had been around, all day, even Dream had yet to drop by. The solitude felt confining, and he couldn’t go visit anyone for comfort. He spent the day mining, chopping wood, anything to distract himself from the horrifying nightmares. He was actually impressed with all he got done, it was a day well spent.</p>
<p><br/>
Tommy looked at the used up blue that was in the barrels. What if that was his bad? And when he died he’d have a bad ghost of him just wandering? Would people know that it really isn’t him? That there was more good than bad in his life and he wasn’t bitter?</p>
<p><br/>
He let out a sigh, he could deal with that later. When he turned around he screamed, Ghostbur was there, but not the fun, blue giving Ghostbur.</p>
<p><br/>
The ghost smiled and blood dripped from his mouth, the wound from getting stabbed still open and oozing.</p>
<p><br/>
“What’s wrong Tommy? Don’t you miss me?” The ghost laughed. “Did you really think I wouldn’t come back?”</p>
<p><br/>
“You’re not real, there’s no way, I’m just seeing things!” Tommy couldn’t move.</p>
<p><br/>
The ghost laughed again. “Oh come on, there’s no way you can believe that! I’m right here! In front of you! Real and here to stay! Want me to prove it?”</p>
<p><br/>
“No!” Tommy yelled. “No, no I believe you’re real. Why now?”</p>
<p><br/>
“I think you know why Tommy, exiled all on your own, my other half doesn’t even have the decency to stay with you the whole time, you don’t need to worry Tommy, I’m here now, and I’m never leaving.”</p>
<p><br/>
“It, it’s ok, really! Dream visits, Ranboo visits, I’m not alone! You don’t need to worry!”</p>
<p><br/>
The smile dropped. “Don’t you want to spend time with your older brother Tommy?”</p>
<p><br/>
“You blew up L’manberg, you made me and Techno fight, you didn’t defend me or Tubbo when Techno shot him with fireworks.”</p>
<p><br/>
“And I remember all of it! Doesn’t it bug you how much the other ghost forgets? You can’t hold him accountable! He doesn’t remember a goddamn thing! But I, I remember Tommy! You can yell at me! Get it all out, make your peace with it! I know I have.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Then why are you here?”</p>
<p><br/>
“You should have burned the used blue while you could.”</p>
<p><br/>
Tommy paused. “What do I call you?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Let’s go with, Wraithbur.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Why did you do it? All of it?”</p>
<p><br/>
“They were never on our side Tommy, I mean, look at you! Tubbo exiled you! The second things started to look south you’ve been pushed out of the nation you helped create!”</p>
<p><br/>
“I’m not talking about that! Why did you blow it up!? Why did you do nothing and encourage Techno beating me up to a pulp!” Tommy yelled. </p>
<p><br/>
“It was supposed to be your L’manberg, not Tubbo’s. L’manberg has changed, and not for the better. I wanted you to keep the presidency, I wanted your L’manberg gone, but now I can see it as the start of a new chapter! A new L’manberg! This one without the history of Schlatt! You could have made that country something great! Something to be feared! But you threw it away, the second you got what you wanted you cast it aside! Maybe Tubbo exiling you was a good thing!” Wraithbur yelled louder and louder, not feeling the burn of his throat as he would when he was alive. </p>
<p><br/>
Tommy covered his ears, the ghost was too loud and he hated what he was saying. “I did what I thought was right, all I wanted were the discs, that’s all I ever wanted was my discs back. I didn’t want to get others involved in my issues.”</p>
<p><br/>
“You’re a filthy fucking liar Tommy. You got us all involved the second you handed those discs over for L’manberg.”</p>
<p><br/>
“I did it because it was right!” </p>
<p><br/>
“You did it because you wanted to be a part of something and you didn’t care who you drag down with you!”</p>
<p><br/>
“Oh that’s rich, coming from you. You wanted an election so you could have more power and when it didn’t work out you blew the entire place up not caring who you hurt!”</p>
<p><br/>
“And I did! I can admit it Tommy, I’m not the bad guy you make me out to be! Sure I’m all the bad, but the bad is sometimes good. I mean, don’t you feel better?”</p>
<p><br/>
“No, no I feel worse!”</p>
<p><br/>
“You feel worse, but then you’ll feel better, I know I did.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Why make Techno and me fight?”</p>
<p><br/>
“You weren’t thinking straight, and lord knows I can’t fight you. Remember the last time we did? It didn’t end well for either of us. But Techno, Techno can fight, and well at that! You were getting to be a bit much to handle, and you needed to be knocked down a few pegs, nothing more nothing less.”</p>
<p><br/>
“I don’t believe you.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Fine, that’s your choice Tommy. Just know you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon!”</p>
<p><br/>
“What if Ghostbur comes back? Or Dream?”</p>
<p><br/>
“I’ll burn that bridge when we come to it, don’t worry, I’ll handle it!”</p>
<p><br/>
“I don’t want you to handle it!” Tommy yelled. “You blew up the nation, you made dad kill you, you made Techno fight me because you couldn’t, you were alright with Techno shooting Tubbo with fireworks, you made me and Dream shoot each other with bows, you can’t handle anything without it blowing up in my face!”</p>
<p><br/>
“Don’t you dare talk to me like that!” Wraithbur pointed a harsh finger. “I am your older brother and you will listen to me! I will take care of it, you can fight and scream all you want, but I don’t want Ghostbur back and I’m not sure I want Dream back either! How about I make this exiled truly an exile huh!? I take down the portal and destroy everything here!?” Wraithbur had cornered Tommy by the barrels.</p>
<p><br/>
“No! No please!” Tommy started to cry, curling up against the wall. “I’ll let you take care of it, just please let there be some connection between me and Dream SMP. I don’t want to let go.”</p>
<p><br/>
Wraithbur softened into a smile. “Of course Tommy, all is forgiven. I won’t destroy this place, but know if you ever get out of hand it's on the table.”</p>
<p><br/>
Tommy nodded. “Can dad visit?”</p>
<p><br/>
“If he wants to, yes, he can.”</p>
<p><br/>
“What about Tubbo.”</p>
<p><br/>
Wraithbur gave a warm sigh. “Oh Tommy, Tubbo doesn’t want to see you, best you move on before you get hurt. Would I lie to you Tommy?”</p>
<p><br/>
Tommy sniffled. “Yes.”</p>
<p><br/>
“About stuff to protect you, yes. But this? I wouldn’t lie to you about this Tommy. He doesn’t want to see you. He worked for Schlatt, and now he exiled you. He doesn’t want to see you Tommy, he doesn’t want you.”</p>
<p><br/>
“You’re lying.”</p>
<p><br/>
“I know it’s tough to hear, but I’m not lying little brother, you’ll see it soon. You’ll see everything soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Just Had To Haunt Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo is dealing with ghosts of his own! He goes to the one man he knows can help him feel better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo hadn’t been able to sleep well, so he hadn’t been sleeping at all. It worried everyone, but it beat the nightmares.</p>
<p>“Schlatts dead, right? Like no one has seen a ghost of him, right?” Tubbo asked Quackity.</p>
<p>“I haven’t, and if there was anyone that bastard would haunt it’s me,” Quackity said.</p>
<p>Tubbo nodded, he just needed to get his head on straight. They were nothing more than dreams.</p>
<p>“Why? Whats up?”</p>
<p>“Just nightmares man, it’s been happening since the meeting.”</p>
<p>“What about if you don’t mind me asking?”</p>
<p>Tubbo gave a short laugh. “Schlatt as a ghost, telling me I’m just like him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you are, I know Fundy and I were hard on you when you exiled Tommy, but I know why you did it, and I agree. Schlatt would have killed Tommy, you did what was best for everyone. Tommy needs to learn, or sort out the disc issue without bringing the entire nation down with him.”</p>
<p>“It’s crazy to think that Tommy and I go that far back with this conflict. I helped during the disc war, Fundy was more of a bystander, but I was right there with him the whole time.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you can visit him? It wasn’t in the rules.”</p>
<p>“What if Dream doesn’t like that and the walls go back up?”</p>
<p>“Fuck Dream, and fuck the walls. If that shit happens I say we bring Tommy back and fight this war. We had an agreement, signed and ready. He was only supposed to be demoted even further and Dream went for exile. We had our hands tied with that, let's not tie our own hands with this.” Quackity sighed. “Please sleep tonight, I think it’ll help. They’re just nightmares. They’re scary as shit, but they’re not real.”</p>
<p>Tubbo nodded. “Thank you Quackity, I really needed to hear that.”</p>
<p>“Of course man, that’s my job right?”</p>
<p>Feeling better, Tubbo headed back to his house. Quackity was right, he needed sleep, and he finally was going to get it. He grabbed a bottle of water and sipped on it while eating some bread as a snack before he would go to sleep. The table was lit by a lantern, and it got dimmer a lot faster than it should.</p>
<p>“To hell with the damn thing,” Tubbo swore, trying to fix the failing light.</p>
<p>“Not the first time I’ve heard that.”</p>
<p>Tubbo looked up and froze. “You’re not real.”</p>
<p>Schlatt smiled, bottle of booze in hand. “Aren’t I!? Look at me Tubbo, I’m here buddy!”</p>
<p>“I’m dreaming, there's no way after all this time you’re just here now!” Tubbo splashed water on his face, jumped off the table, doing anything to wake himself up.</p>
<p>“Oh but I am! And you’re not gonna like the other Wilbur that’s come back as well either! You’re growing into your power nicely though, I will admit, I didn’t think you had it in you kid!”</p>
<p>“What I did was for the best of the nation!”</p>
<p>“And so did I! Wilbur went fucking nuts and blew it all up and wanted to be a tyrant! Is that someone you really want in your country, I mean, look at Quackity!”</p>
<p>“Of all people why me!? Why not Quackity!? He was with you the longest and actually supported you!?” Tubbo questioned.</p>
<p>“I should go give that nice piece of ass a visit, I think the other might be doing that already though.”</p>
<p>“So there’s two of you? One good one bad?” Tubbo asked.</p>
<p>“For someone who was an idiot while under my administration, you are smart, kid. But yes, one good, one bad. I am going to make your life hell, your gonna follow in my footsteps, and you know what? I’ll be proud, so proud Tubbo.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you of all people to be proud of me. I know you’re the bad one, so leave me alone, all I want is a good night sleep.”</p>
<p>“Oh you think I’m bad? Just wait until you meet Wilbur, now he’s a mean one.”</p>
<p>“Where is he?”</p>
<p>“Probably with Tommy, he did want to see his little brother, and we both know how easily swayed Tommy can be, I’d keep your nation under tight wraps, my prodaje. I’ll let you sleep for now, but I will see you tomorrow!”</p>
<p>Just like that, Tubbo was alone again. It was another restless night. He couldn’t go to Quackity, he was also probably dealing with Schlatt, so he went to someone he hoped he could trust: Phil.</p>
<p>“Tubbo it’s nearly three a.m. mate.” Phil had been woken up by the pounding at his door. “It looks like you’ve seen a ghost, has Wilbur been a little bugger?”</p>
<p>“Not Wilbur, it’s Schlatt.”</p>
<p>Phil’s allegiance to L’manberg was barely an allegiance, all it was was property. He had disagreed with Tubbo about many things, but at the end of the day he was still a kid forced into a role he shouldn’t play at his age, like his youngest. Tubbo didn’t have an official dad, nor was he officially adopted, but he had known him long enough he considered him family. He opened his door further. “Come on in, I can make some hot cocoa, if you want.”</p>
<p>Tubbo nodded, all he wanted was someone to tell him that it was alright, and that he wasn’t like Schlatt.</p>
<p>“So, talk to me, what’s been going on, what happened, stuff like that.” Phil put some milk over the fire to heat it up.</p>
<p>“I’ve been having nightmares, ever since the meeting. It’s Schlatt telling me he’s proud, and that I’m following in his footsteps. I stopped sleeping for a few days and talked with Big Q, he reassured me that I’m not Schlatt, and that if Schlatt was going to haunt anyone it would be him. When I got back to my place the lantern was acting up, and there’s Schlatt, right in front of me.”</p>
<p>“Is it only good memories? Like Wilbur?”</p>
<p>“Apparently there’s two of them, both of them. I’m really worried Phil. I’m worried about Tommy and if Wilbur with the bad memories is there.”</p>
<p>Phil froze, Wilburs bad was bad, and he knew it only got worse as time progressed. “I’ll go check on Tommy tomorrow, it can’t be too hard to find, right? Try and take it easy, you know where I am if you ever need to talk.”</p>
<p>“Of course Phil, thank you. You don’t think I’m like Schlatt, right?”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard many things about Schlatt and his rule while he was alive, nearly all of which were bad. I may disagree with you on some things, but no, you’re the farthest thing from Schlatt.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Phil, I really needed to hear that.”</p>
<p>Tubbo ended up spending the night at Phil’s house, falling asleep not long after having some hot cocoa. He assumed when he woke up that Phil was with Tommy, and he knew he had to talk to Quackity.</p>
<p>To his luck, Quackity wanted to talk to him as well.</p>
<p>“Dude. I swear to god I’m losing my actual mind. Last night fucking Schlatt showed up at my house, and he was nice and shit!” Quackity began freaking out.</p>
<p>“I’m happy you got the nice one.”</p>
<p>“There’s two of the fuckers!?”</p>
<p>“And apparently two Wilburs too, one good one bad seemed to be the pattern here.”</p>
<p>“Why now though? Why would Schlatt come back now?”</p>
<p>“I think we know why. We need to undo the damage before it gets worse, like now.”</p>
<p>Quackity gave an unsteady breath. They couldn’t catch a damn break. “Then where do we start?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spilled Blood and Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a rough fight leaves Tommy bruised physically and emotionally, he decides to do what he is forbidden from doing, and meets someone he didn't expect to see on the other side.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had been relaxing as much as possible. He went back to walking on eggshells around Wilbur, or Wraithbur more accurately, but ultimately the company was nice. He was a dick at times, but it wasn’t always bad. </p>
<p>He didn’t expect Phil to visit the day after Wraithbur made an appearance, and for Phil to know of the ghosts existence as well. </p>
<p>“What brings you here?” Tommy asked. He was hesitant to talk to Phil, he hadn’t visited since the exile and he also didn’t defend him at all. </p>
<p>“I just heard of another ghost going around, I just figured I’d come and make sure that everything is good.”</p>
<p>“It is, it has been actually! We’ve been getting along for the most part, although Ghostbur is gone.”</p>
<p>“You look rough kid, seriously.”</p>
<p>Tommy felt what was a semi happy mood drop. “The only reason you came was because of Wraithbur, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to make sure you were alright, I know how Wilbur could be, and I worry about you. Your clothes are torn, your hairs a mess, you haven’t been sleeping, it’s concerning.”</p>
<p>“Ya, well, I don’t need pity.”</p>
<p>“Tommy, please.”</p>
<p>“I think you should go, Phil.”</p>
<p>Phil didn’t want to argue, he knew Tommy could hold a grudge like none other. “I’ll be back tomorrow, alright? Take the ocean back if you need me.”</p>
<p>Tommy didn’t say anything or indicate a response, and didn’t watch Phil leave through the portal. </p>
<p>“Wow Tommy, didn’t expect you to be that cold to dad.” Wraithbur had heard everything. </p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Tommy said. </p>
<p>“Watch your mouth, child.”</p>
<p>“Oh ya? Or else what? You melt in water, I’ll just grab a bucket.” Tommy didn’t expect Wraithbur to get physically violent, and to be as strong as he was. His jaw bruised immediately and the taste of blood was prominent. He tried to fight back and throw a punch the ghost’s way, but his fist just went through the spirit. </p>
<p>Wraithbur had the same laugh when Wilbur had gotten TNT from Dream. “You can’t hurt me Tommy! But I can hurt you!”</p>
<p>Tommy tried to run for the ocean, there Wraithbur couldn’t even come close to him. A shove pushed him back to the ground, and he curled up trying to lessen the pain of being kicked hard. </p>
<p>“Unlike the other ghost, I know how to utilize my powers, you can’t run Tommy! You can’t fight! Just accept your fate!”</p>
<p>Tommy turned to face the ghost and spat as hard as he could, landing the saliva on the ghost’s face. It distracted him long enough to run to the ocean, and get in far enough to where he couldn’t be reached. The salt water stung his scrapes and cuts, but it was better than the ghost bearing him senseless. </p>
<p>“You can’t stay in there forever,” Wraithbur said. </p>
<p>“I can stay in here long enough where you won’t hurt me.”</p>
<p>The ghost smiled and laughed. “So you think, I’ll see you soon Tommy.”</p>
<p>The first five minutes were fine, he could stand and got used to the salt water. </p>
<p>The next his legs were starting to get tired, and the current was pushing him too much for his liking. </p>
<p>Within half an hour, he was sitting down in the water, the waves pushing him back and forth. </p>
<p>After an hour, he left, the sun was burning him and Wraithbur had to be calmed down by now, right?</p>
<p>Pain blossomed from his eye, he didn’t even see Wraithbur before it happened. </p>
<p>“You’re never getting rid of me Tommy, not now, not ever, mind your mouth, next time I might burn something valuable.” </p>
<p>Tommy held his eye, trying to stand up and gather his surroundings. </p>
<p>“No no, stay on the ground, you don’t need to stand. Are you hungry?” Wraithbur asked. </p>
<p>“Cold,” Tommy said. </p>
<p>“Then how about I start a fire?”</p>
<p>The rest of the night, the fight never came up. Wraithbur had thrown some meat on the fire and they ate like nothing happened, like Tommy’s jaw didn’t ache with every bite. He ended up <br/>sleeping outside the tent and on the ground. </p>
<p>He didn’t want to wait for Phil to visit, he wanted to go now and get away from the monster. He didn’t wake Wraithbur when he went through the portal and made his way back to Dream SMP.</p>
<p>He hesitated at the main portal, Dream said he would kill him if he went back, but it was preferred over his insane dead brother. </p>
<p>“Tommy?”</p>
<p>Tommy looked up, it was Tubbo. </p>
<p>“Tommy what happened to you? Who did this?”</p>
<p>“Why do you care?”</p>
<p>“Because your clothes are covered in blood and your eye is nearly swollen shut!”</p>
<p>“You exiled me, why do you care?” Tommy asked again. </p>
<p>“Who did this to you? Was it Dream?”</p>
<p>“Stop acting like you care!” Tommy shouted. </p>
<p>Normally Tubbo would have gone quiet and shrunk down a little, but he straightened his back and returned with the same volume. “What do you mean stop acting!? I was about to head over to you!”</p>
<p>“Oh now you are!? Not when you exiled me!? Why did Phil say something!? Did Ghostbur come by and you get worried that I’d actually be lonely!?”</p>
<p>They didn’t pay attention as they drew a crowd. </p>
<p>“Don’t try and spin this on me! I have been working my ass off trying to make sure that the nation you put me in charge of would be peaceful! I gave you every chance I could!”</p>
<p>“That’s bullshit and we both know it!” Tommy got closer and stood over Tubbo. </p>
<p>“Back off! Don’t tower over me and try and intimidate me!” Tubbo shoved Tommy back. </p>
<p>They both looked at each other, silently deciding that words were no longer an option, and starting throwing punches. </p>
<p>The fight was over in about a minute. Ranboo held Tubbo off the ground and Fundy pulled Tommy back by his hair. </p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with the both of you!?” Fundy demanded. </p>
<p>The boys went back to yelling at each other about stuff that didn’t even matter, both not hearing the other over themselves yelling. </p>
<p>“What is happening here!?” Phil had arrived to see bloody noses and split lips. Dream close in tail. </p>
<p>“Did you seriously bite me?” Tubbo asked. </p>
<p>“You went for a junk shot!” Tommy yelled back. </p>
<p>“Did not!”</p>
<p>“Boys!” Phil yelled over the two, silencing them. “One at a time, please. Tommy, I know this wasn’t all Tubbo, what happened?”</p>
<p>Tommy looked away and tried to fight out of Fundy’s grip. </p>
<p>“Tommy, I want answers.”</p>
<p>“Too fucking bad.”</p>
<p>Phil sighed. “I’ll come back to you, Tubbo, what happened?”</p>
<p>“I was about to go through the portal and Tommy came through, I asked what happened and he blew me off saying why do I care, it just spiraled from there.” Tubbo couldn’t look Phil in the eye. </p>
<p>“Tommy, is this correct?” Phil asked. </p>
<p>Tommy still fought, but nodded eventually. “None of you care, all you do is pity me.”</p>
<p>“Who told you that?” Phil asked. “Was it Wraithbur?”</p>
<p>“Wait, who?” Tubbo asked. Everyone else made a noise in agreement. </p>
<p>“I’ll explain it later. Tommy you know you can’t trust Wraithbur, right? That’s a lot of bad in one person, and you saw first hand how bad he could be.”</p>
<p>Tears started to swell, everything was confusing. “Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!”</p>
<p>Fundy tried to not hurt the boy, but it was getting difficult the more he thrashed. </p>
<p>The second he got free Dream had him in a chokehold. </p>
<p>“You’re lucky I’m being nice Tommy,” Dream said. </p>
<p>Tommy laughed. “Or else what? You’ll kill me?”</p>
<p>Dream tightened the hold and ignored the hands hitting his arm. “Phil, who’s Wraithbur?”</p>
<p>“I have yet to meet him, but apparently he’s basically all the bad that Wilbur was, all in one ghost.”</p>
<p>“The same happened with Schlatt too.” Tubbo added. </p>
<p>“Wait, Schlatts back?” Tommy stopped fighting at the sound of the name. “How long!?”</p>
<p>“Like two days, I’ve been having nightmares since the meeting.”</p>
<p>Dream made the choice to drop Tommy, he watched the boy take a few moments to get up, but his entire demeanor changed. </p>
<p>Ranboo set Tubbo down as well. </p>
<p>“He didn’t hurt you did he?” Tommy asked. </p>
<p>“No, no, just scare the ever loving shit out of me,” Tubbo said. “Was this Wraithbur?”</p>
<p>Tommy nodded. “It doesn’t hurt as bad as it seems. I tried to fight back but I just went through him.”</p>
<p>“Wraithbur did this?” Phil asked. </p>
<p>“Ya, I swore at him and said he couldn’t do shit because I could throw water on him, it didn’t end well.”</p>
<p>“Yikes,” Tubbo said, before clearing his throat. “I have a proposition, for everyone. We all can agree that in life, we need the good with the bad, but this bad will be the death of us. I know I was on edge when I went to go see Tommy, and I can only imagine how Tommy was feeling when he came here. These evil ghosts goals are to get us against each other, to fight against those we hold dear. In life, we need the good with the bad, but this bad we need to get rid of, by any means necessary. Does anyone agree with me?”</p>
<p>People started nodding, and no one seemed opposed. </p>
<p>“Good, then I reckon we get started on figuring out either a containment procedure or a way to rid them off the face of this world. We know water works by melting them, we could do that and keep them in a freezer perhaps, or in a constant state of liquid. Does anyone know how these things even came to be?”</p>
<p>“Wraithbur said it was because of the blue, it wasn’t burned so it created him.”</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s good. The second anyone new dies, all that blue is going in the fire, no ifs, ands, or buts. It’s clear that these ghosts are after two people specially, myself and Tommy. I am alright with using myself as bait, Tommy, are you alright with that?”</p>
<p>Tommy hesitated, but nodded. Whatever it took to get rid of Wraithbur. </p>
<p>“Good! Then I say we get started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. When in Doubt, Go for the Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo deals with the hauntings of Schlatt, until he and Tommy have enough. The plan was supposed to be easy, and a lot less scary.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo had dealt with Schlatt harassing him the entire day.</p><p>“<em>Nice suit Tubbo, it reminds me of mine</em>.”</p><p>“<em>What’s the next move? Who you gonna exile next? My vote is that new fella</em>.”</p><p>“<em>You can’t ignore me forever Tubbo</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Why don’t you go say hi to your good old friend Tommy?</em>”</p><p>Finally, something he could agree with. He grabbed his things and after making sure that the country was taken care of, made his way to the main portal. Schlatt didn’t follow after him, and he was relieved.</p><p>When Tommy stepped through, he knew why.</p><p>His entire shirt was a few shades darker from blood, his hair stuck together by the liquid, and his eye swollen with bruises littering his face.</p><p>He was surprised at the response from his friend. He knew Tommy could be cold, but even this was far for him.</p><p>Tubbo was tired of constantly being pushed around, by Schlatt, by Dream, by his own cabinet. When Tommy stood over him, he had enough, and pushed back.</p><p>A fight broke out, he did feel a little bad already beating up a beaten up man, but they both were at their limit.</p><p>Once everything was settled, he took charge like a real leader, giving a plan and willing to sacrifice himself to help others. It could give them both time to have a long overdue talk.</p><p>They made plenty of buckets and filled them with water. It was a challenge they had to face alone, and went through the portal.</p><p>Together they swam out in the ocean, sitting in a boat.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Tommy said.</p><p>“I’m sorry too.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you defend me? During the exile?”</p><p>“I was tired of people not listening to me, and I didn’t know what else to do. I regret it, I regret it a lot Tommy.”</p><p>Tommy nodded. “I regret not listening, I just want the discs back, I want this entire thing over, y’know?”</p><p>“I know, believe me I do. I’m going to help. Your exile is over, no matter what Dream says. We’ll get those discs back, and then…”</p><p>“And then what?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t want this presidency, I don’t think you do either. I could give it to someone, but I’ll need time away.”</p><p>“You wanna run away? Live in the middle of nowhere?”</p><p>Tubbo smiled. “I do, should we?”</p><p>“I think we should, we’ve given enough to other people and their wars. We deserve some goddamn peace.”</p><p>Tubbo looked up. “That’s horrifying. At least Schlatt looks normal.”</p><p>“Imagine seeing that in your nightmares! His smile is worse!”</p><p>Schlatt was beside Wraithbur.</p><p>“What are they doing?” Tubbo asked.</p><p>“I dunno, I don’t particularly want to find out.”</p><p>“Oh Tommy! What are you doing all the way out there little brother!?” Wraithbur shouted.</p><p>“Ignore him,” Tubbo said.</p><p>Tommy nodded. “Wait are they, there’s no way.”</p><p>Tubbo squinted, his eyes widening shortly afterwards. “They’re freezing the water!”</p><p>They both scrambled for the rowing paddles, trying to push hard against the current.</p><p>“<em>Oh Tommy! I’m coming for you!</em>”</p><p>“Row, row row please row!” Tommy pushed past the pain.</p><p>They started to make progress, but the ghosts were faster.</p><p>“How far away are we!?” Tubbo asked.</p><p>“We wouldn’t be able to swim!”</p><p>“Where else can we go!?”</p><p>Tommy racked his brain, then finally it hit. “There’s a tundra nearby! They can’t follow us in the snow!”</p><p>A harsh wave tipped them overboard, sending them into the freezing water, the moon being their own source of light.</p><p>Tubbo grabbed Tommy by the arm, and they both swam to land.</p><p>The ghosts weren’t far behind.</p><p>They both held on to each other, running as fast as they could screaming with the echoes of laughter behind them.</p><p>They ran until they found a house, the ghosts now far behind them, but the fear still very present in their minds.</p><p>They barged in the home and barricaded the doors immediately, finally catching their breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Who is up at this ungodly hour and why are you in my house!?</em>” A voice yelled from upstairs.</p><p>The boys screamed again.</p><p>The pink skinned man came down stairs. “Stop screaming, please, I just woke up. The hell are you two doing here!? And why are you drenched!?”</p><p>Both boys went to speak, words falling out faster than any of them could make sense of.</p><p>“Enough! Both of you! Go by the fire and warm up, and explain, one at a time, why you are here in the first place.”</p><p>“Ghosts are trying to kill us!” Tommy said.</p><p>“How long have you been out in the cold?”</p><p>“He’s not lying! Two ghost Schlatts are back and there’s an evil Ghostbur!” Tubbo explained frantically.</p><p>Techno looked at them skeptically. “Tommy, what happened to your face?”</p><p>“Wraithbur, I pissed him off.”</p><p>He knew from that answer that they weren’t lying. He sighed. “Get comfortable, I’ll help you with this tomorrow. I’ll heat up some food and get you both something to drink.”</p><p>Techno left as soon as he gave them food and started the fire.</p><p>The rest of the night was peaceful, they sat and talked, finally able to relax and catch their breath.</p><p>“How did Techno know you weren’t lying?” Tubbo asked.</p><p>“When we were all younger, Wilbur and I only got in one physical fight. It was bad. Pulled hair, blood was everywhere, knocked out some baby teeth, broken bones, it was terrible. No one else was home, so when Phil and Techno came home, all they saw was blood. We had beat each other up pretty bad. From that point forward we agreed to not fight physically, and we hadn’t up until yesterday.”</p><p>“That’s horrible, I’m so sorry,” Tubbo said, then a thought crossed his mind. “Is that why you bit me?”</p><p>Tommy laughed. “Ya, not my proudest moment.”</p><p>They sat in silence, finally able to go back to how they were before the war.</p><p>“Think we’ll sleep good tonight?” Tommy asked.</p><p>“There’s no chance we will, a part of me just wants to stay up.”</p><p>“You need sleep, we both do. We’re not going anywhere, we’re not alone. We got each other, Tommy and Tubbo against the world, right?”</p><p>Tubbo smiled. “Of course. Good night Tommy.”</p><p>“Good night Tubbo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Techno Always Cleans Up the Younger Siblings Messes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno decides to take care of the ghost situation once and for all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno got to work fast. He had caldrons and water ready. He knew where Tommy’s exile was, he didn’t need to search hard for the ghosts. </p>
<p>“Techno! How is our little brother?” Wraithbur asked. </p>
<p>“No wonder they came in screaming, they’re fine, but I’m not letting you hurt any of them anymore.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to fight you Techno, and you don’t want to fight me.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, now get in the caldron.”</p>
<p>“I can’t do that either Techno.”</p>
<p>“I figured as much.” Techno dipped an arrow in water, and sent it flying into his dead younger sibling's shoulder. </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t do this to your little brother, would you Techno!?” Wraithbur cried out in desperation. </p>
<p>“You’re not Wilbur, and you’re not my little brother.” Another arrow sent the ghost in a hole, and water melted him down into nothing. </p>
<p>“Schlatt, you know what I can do, get in the caldron and I don’t shoot you.”</p>
<p>The ghost put his hands up. “It was fun while it lasted, and I think we’ll get to have fun again, soon.” The water dumped over him, and the ghosts were nothing more than sentient water. </p>
<p>After bottling them up and labeling them appropriately, Techno went home to tell the boys that they were safe, and that they wouldn’t be hurt by the spirits anymore. </p>
<p>He came in and saw them wrapped up in blankets on the floor. A smile came across his face. </p>
<p>“Just like the good old days.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry the ending was so short, I wanted to keep it pretty open ended with what they do next and didn't want to drag out a massive chapter for something I felt could be summed up nicely with something short. Let me know if you liked it! Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>